


What the Ghost Wants (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Creepy, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, References to Depression, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: The man Steve rescued from the Hydra facility is still Bucky, but he's changed. Steve isn't overly surprised - they all have, and it's still his Bucky. As for Bucky, that kid from Brooklyn who was too stupid to run away from a fight? Turns out all bucky ever wanted to do was follow him. Always.





	What the Ghost Wants (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Ghost Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542276) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



I made this a while ago U^^

mis partes favoritas fue ver a bucky fantasma, por eso les traigo a un bucky disolviéndose en el aire :(

Si tiene la oportunidad de leerlo háganlo, no se arrepentirán y lloraran ._.

 

El link porque apesto en la tecnología :

<http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/172753186461/ya-saben-otro-fanart-de-un-fanfiction-u-%C3%BB-estoy>


End file.
